Heretofore, as a technology for displaying information of a vehicle braking/driving control for a display device provided in a meter panel of an automotive meter device, there is a technology disclosed in JP 2000-344085 A. A wheel control state display device of JP 2000-344085 A includes braking/driving force control means for detecting a vehicle state and adjusting braking force or driving force for a plurality of wheels, which are attached onto a vehicle, based on a result of such detection. Then, the wheel control state display device displays the wheels, in which the braking force or the driving force is adjusted by the braking/driving force control means, by an indicator placed on an instrument panel.
However, in JP 2000-344085 A, the information is displayed by controlling lighting of four lamps of the indicator, wherein the four lamps individually correspond to wheel positions on a vehicle contour portion simulating a shape of the vehicle, and the indicator is composed of the vehicle contour portion and the four lamps. That is to say, by the lighting or blinking of the lamp at the position concerned, a driver is notified of the wheel in which the braking force or the driving force is adjusted. Hence, in order to recognize the wheel in which the braking force or the driving force is adjusted, it is necessary for the driver to visually recognize at which tire position the lamp is lighted. Therefore, for example, in a situation such as a travel on a curved road, where a driving load is high, it is apprehended that recognizability of the display information may be deteriorated. Moreover, in the situation where the driving load is high, it is apprehended that the display itself of such detailed information as the lighting of the lamp at the spot concerned may seem to annoy the driver.